


A Wish Your Heart Makes

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Longing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Your Heart Makes

He tasted dark, tart cherries. They made his mouth water, and filled his nostrils with the spicy, tangy scent of fruit.

Severus closed his eyes and smiled. His wife’s cooking never failed to surprise him. He had gained two stone since they married, and slept like a baby in her arms every night.

With a sleepy sigh, he rolled over. The bed was empty.

Reality jarred him from his sweet dream. He was alone. In that moment, he wanted to weep.

“Severus? How do you want your eggs?”

The words drifted from the kitchen.

 _Now_ he was awake.


End file.
